Diabetic patients typically monitor their blood glucose levels using disposable test strips which are part of a system which senses the concentration of blood glucose electrochemically, using a battery-powered, hand-held glucometer. A typical glucometer of such design has a blood sample strip-receiving region, into which the user first inserts a disposable test strip and then applies a blood sample for analysis. A display screen on the meter displays the results of the blood glucose analysis. In all existing glucometers, the test strip are separated from the glucose sensing portion—the strips are typically stored separately in a packet or bottle.
It is preferred if the glucometer can be coupled to a data communication device, typically a wireless modem (see U.S. Pat. No. 7,181,350), so that the results of a blood glucose analysis performed and stored by the meter can be reported directly to a monitoring facility that tracks the results and the patient's status.
Conventional glucometers require the test strips to be loaded in one at a time, as each test is performed successively over time (U.S. Pat. No. 6,743,635). Through normal use, the unit may become contaminated with blood over time. Also, the separately-stored strips are subject to spoilage and contamination. Also, communication through a wireless modem requires purchase of an interface which is more expensive and cumbersome than a cellular phone. A product which avoids these shortfalls is desirable.